Miedo
by takokinoko
Summary: Haber que les parece, es mi primer fic de CCS...es sobre Eriol y tiene un final algo trágico pero lindo ^^!! Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!


Miedo Por Tako^^ (digi_tk@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Hacía una tarde agradable en la región de Tomoeda. Se acercaba el invierno, y una suave brisa recorría la ciudad mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas en el horizonte. El momento había llegado, podía sentirlo; esa sensación no me dejaba desde hacía ya unos días. La podía sentir en el aire, en los árboles, en las personas, e incluso dentro de mí mismo. Una sensación extraña, sentía nostalgia pero a la vez una enorme felicidad, sentía temor pero también tenía unas locas ganas de que sucediera por fin, de que todo terminara para mí.y empezará para alguien más.  
  
-Que hermosas líneas, Hiirgaizawa- Me aduló una joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos turquesa.  
  
-Gracias, Daidouji-san- le respondí con una sonrisa, no me había percatado de que alguien leyera lo que escribía en ese momento. En realidad nunca me prestaban mucha atención, pero eso es lo que había elegido yo mismo desde que había regresado a Japón. Temía que si me daban mucha atención, después les sería difícil verme partir.  
  
-¡Es cierto! Escribes muy bien, Eriol ^^ - Ahora Sakura también me prestaba su atención, y le respondí con la misma sonrisa que a Daidouji. Noté que mi descendiente, o descendiente de mi pasado yo, me miraba con envidia.  
  
-Pero aún no he terminado, espero hacerlo pronto- agregué tratando de sonar lo más modesto posible para que Li no se molestara más. Siempre me había gustado molestarlo, pero en estos momentos ya no era necesario. No le veía sentido continuar causándoles problemas a todos ellos, y esa era la razón por la cuál había regresado.  
  
-¿Prometes mostrarlo cuando hayas terminado?- insistió Sakura con su mirada inocente, los años había transcurrido pero su rostro se mantenía como el de una niña. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿2 o 3 años? Yo no notaba del todo el paso del tiempo, siempre he tenido la sensación de crecer solo físicamente, la mentalidad adulta siempre la he llevado; incluso desde antes de nacer.  
  
-Claro, con gusto se los mostraré en cuanto termine- me puse de pie aún sosteniendo la pluma y el cuaderno en donde escribía. Sonreí una vez más y me despedí de ellos sin decir más mientras caminaba fuera del salón de clases.  
  
Caminé por las calles con dirección a mi casa, o más bien dicho, mi nueva casa. La antigua casa de Clow en la que solía vivir había sido demolida para construir un parque de diversiones.pero no vale la pena hablar más sobre el asunto. En verdad que extrañaba caminar por estas calles, admito que va a ser difícil tener que decirles adiós por segunda vez.  
  
-¿Hiirgaizawa? ¿En verdad eres tu?-  
  
-¿Um?- Levanté la mirada y me topé con el rostro de alguien muy familiar con anteojos y de cabello blanco: Yukito Tsukishiro. -Si, soy yo. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, joven Tsukishiro-  
  
-Vaya, ¡Que sorpresa! Has crecido bastante en tan poco tiempo. Oh, pero sé de alguien que se alegrará más de verte- cerró los ojos y se transformó en el guardián de la luna, el ángel de cabellos largos y ojos celeste llamado Yue.  
  
-Hola Yue, que gusto volver a verte y saber que tú y Cerberos han cuidado bien de Sakura- le dirigí una amable sonrisa, aunque él solo sonrió ligeramente. Después de todo, siempre ha sido poco expresivo.  
  
-Eres igual a Clow, solo que tu cabello no es tan largo-  
  
-Lo sé, Sakura me dijo lo mismo-  
  
-No es por ser grosero, pero ¿A que has venido? Te conozco y sé que debe ser algo muy importante-  
  
-Lo es.-  
  
-¿Surgió algún problema?-  
  
-No, no es un problema, no del todo. Solo vine a. a hacerme cargo de algo-  
  
-¿Cargo de qué?-  
  
-Vine a asegurar el futuro de Sakura como maga y dueña de las cartas-  
  
-Pero si nos tiene a mí y a Cerberos, no comprendo qué es lo que debes asegurar-  
  
-No espero que lo comprendan, pero por favor, no le digas nada a Sakura- sonreí ampliamente y continué mi camino.  
  
-Espera, Clow. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo antes de que se marche?-  
  
-Con gusto-  
  
-Esta vez no vas a arriesgar la vida de Sakura, ¿Cierto?-  
  
-Sabes que es lo que menos querría, Yue-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
-¡Ya llegué!- Sakura entró en su casa alegre como siempre, se quitó los zapatos y se colocó las pantuflas.  
  
-Que bueno que llegas, monstruo- saludó Touya mientras le entregaba una espátula.  
  
-¡No me digas monstruo! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das esto?-  
  
-Hoy te toca cocinar- dijo Touya señalando la pizarra donde siempre anotan sus deberes.  
  
-Oh, lo había olvidado. ¡Ahora les preparo algo rico para comer!- Sakura entró en la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar.  
  
-Apresúrate porque Yukito no tarda en llegar-  
  
-¿Lo invitaste a comer?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad! Yo también invité a mis amigos a comer hoy, no han de tardar mucho en llegar- Sakura se apresuró en preparar todo para que cuando los invitados llegaran estuviera todo listo.  
  
-¿A todos? ¿Hasta ese mocoso?-  
  
-No es mocoso, es Syaoran-  
  
-Mocoso-  
  
-Argh, si, él también esta invitado-  
  
Ding dong.  
  
-Yo abro-  
  
Después de unos 15 minutos, todos estábamos ya sentados a la mesa para comenzar a comer.  
  
-¡Itadakimasu!- Sakura había preparado camarones empanizados y croquetas acompañadas de un plato de miso (miso es un caldo con trozos de tofu y hierbas).  
  
Cuando terminamos, Touya y Yukito salieron para trabajar mientras que Sakura se quedó en la casa con nosotros.  
  
-Todo estuvo muy rico, Sakura. ¡En verdad eres una buena cocinera!- la felicitó Tomoyo ayudándola a traer los platos con pastel.  
  
-¿Lo hiciste todo, tu sola?- preguntó Syaoran algo apenado.  
  
-Si- le contestó Sakura sonrojándose de la misma manera.  
  
-Ya está listo- anuncié trayendo las tazas de té acomodadas en una charola, las coloqué en la mesa para que pudieran tomarlas.  
  
Platicamos durante largo tiempo, o por lo menos ellos lo hicieron, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír y a dar un "sí" o un "no" cuando preguntaban por mi opinión. Mi mente permanecía en otro lado, en lo que estaba por venir. Temía que ocurriría esa misma noche. ¿Temía? No, eso no era posible, Clow no le temía al peligro ni al porvenir. Él sabía todo antes de que esto ocurriera, y lo mismo me sucedía a mí, sabía bien lo que me esperaba.pero aún así me diferenciaba de Clow en algo, yo sí podía sentir algo de miedo. Ahora que me sentaba a pensarlo, no debería entristecerme. Las mentes de mis padres habían sido selladas de todo recuerdo mío, aunque me vieran no me reconocerían como su hijo, pero ese era mi destino al haber nacido como la reencarnación de Clow. Mis guardianes probablemente me acompañarían, y solo me faltaba una persona: Kaho. Aunque, me he dado cuenta de algo. Kaho se ha enamorado de Clow y no de mí, siento que debe buscar a alguien más adecuado para ella, la gente nos mira como si fuéramos unos extraños. y lo entiendo, la diferencia de edades me incomoda incluso a mí. Probablemente lo que siento por ella no es verdadero amor, nunca lo he visto de esa manera.  
  
-¿Eriol?-  
  
-¿Um?-  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo diferente-  
  
-No es nada Sakura, solamente estaba pensando. Pero gracias por preocuparte-  
  
Aunque con eso logré tranquilizar a Sakura, noté que Daidouji parecía haberse percatado de mi nostalgia desde hace algún tiempo. Me miraba dudosa, como si quisiera preguntarme algo; pero no creo que se atreviera.  
  
-¿Hiirgaizawa?- aunque por lo visto, no siempre lo que creo es verdad.  
  
-Dime, Daidouji-  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-  
  
-Claro, no debe preguntar eso-  
  
-Bien, ¿Sakura, Li, nos permiten?-  
  
Sakura y Syaoran asintieron, así que Eriol y Tomoyo salieron al jardín.  
  
-No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que te has dado cuenta- le dije sin más rodeos mirando el cielo que reflejaba tintes rojizos del atardecer.  
  
-Es algo muy malo, ¿Verdad? Sino no estarías tan triste-  
  
-No estoy triste-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Es solo que.- era muy extraño hablar con Daidouji, ni siquiera con mis guardianes platicaba de lo que sentía, mucho menos hablaba de mis temores.  
  
-Puedes contarme lo que quieras, prometo no decir nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sakura, si así lo deseas-  
  
-Gracias, pero es solo que me cuesta decirlo. Yo creía que por ser Clow, todo me sería claro, comprensible. Que nada me representaría una dificultad, que no le temería a nada, y que nunca me equivocaría-  
  
-Pero Hiirgaizawa, tu no eres Clow. Tal vez solo llevas parte de él dentro de ti-  
  
No podía creer lo que escuchaba, siempre supe esa declaración, pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho. Ella tenía razón, Clow podría ser casi como un dios, pero yo era tan solo humano, y era diferente a ese mago de quien todos tanto hablan.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me cuesta admitirlo. No quiero defraudar su memoria ni su legado solo por mis niñerías-  
  
-¿Qué niñerías? Yo creo que te comportas siempre muy maduro ante todo-  
  
-Eso no, no es cierto. Sino no estaría sintiendo esto-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-  
  
-Yo.yo. tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo- por fin lo había dicho, me sentía muy aliviado después de hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, el haber dicho esa palabra, mi temor había incrementado notablemente. No me sorprendería que Daidouji se diera cuenta de eso. Así que me senté en el borde de una banca que se hallaba justo a un lado mío. Daidouji también se sentó.  
  
-¿Estas llorando?-  
  
-¿Llo-llorando?- pasé mi mano por mi mejilla, efectivamente lloraba. ¿Pero por qué? Al ver una lágrima mía comencé a llorar aun más. -De-debo irme- dije tratando de contraer mis lágrimas.  
  
-No, espera. No debes retraer tus sentimientos, déjalos salir o te seguirán molestando hasta que no puedas con ellos- colocó su mano en mi hombro como muestra de su apoyo, había olvidado lo que se sentía tener amigos. ((Ya sé lo que están pensando! Que esto es un TxE, pero NO lo es. Cualquier buen amigo te consuela en los malos momentos, y recuerden que Tomoyo es la que los consuela mejor!! ¿Recuerdan con Meilin? Ok, sigamos))  
  
No pude contenerme más y acepté su hombro para llorar, aunque no era un llanto desesperado, era un llanto muy silencioso. Pero me di cuenta de que no iba solucionar nada si me quedaba llorando, así que me detuve y me armé de valor para dejar de llorar y enfrentar esto como debía. Si seguía llorando, era probable de que Sakura se diera cuenta, y eso era lo que menos quería.  
  
-Debes sentirte mucho mejor-  
  
-Gracias- realmente no tenía mucho que decir, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho ya que mi destino se encontraba escrito, y no me cabía duda que sería esa noche.  
  
-Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes contarme lo que te esta molestando-  
  
-Lo siento, pero es mejor si no hablo de eso- traté de sonreír para tranquilizarla un poco, después de todo, yo siempre sonreía aunque no estuviera de humor para hacerlo.  
  
-Esta bien, solo espero todo salga bien- me regresó la sonrisa y se puso de pie. -Es mejor si no tenemos a Sakura y a Li esperando-  
  
-Yo ya tengo que irme, espero lo entiendan, debo terminar un asunto de suma importancia-  
  
-De acuerdo, yo les avisaré- Daidouji estaba por entrar en la casa.  
  
-Daidouji, una cosa más-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Diles que siempre los he considerado mis buenos amigos, y eso te incluye a ti-  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres que les diga, lo haré. Y gracias, yo también te considero mi amigo- sonrió de manera ingenua, era obvio que mi comentario sonaba algo extraño, pero para mí tenía mucho sentido y valor que se los hiciera saber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Por fin llegó la noche, en unas horas más encontraría mi destino. Así que comencé con todo esto, entre más pronto comenzara, más pronto terminaría.  
  
-¡Sakura!- Li se encontraba con su traje de batalla y su espada, tal parecía que Wey lo había ajustado para que lo pudiera usar de nuevo.  
  
-Sí, esa presencia es la del mago Clow- Sakura llevaba un vestido indudablemente confeccionado por su amiga Tomoyo. Era justo de arriba con la falda suelta decorada con estrellas. La tela era de diferentes tonalidades del azul. También Daidouji los acompañaba con su cámara de video. Los dos guardianes también parecían alerta en caso de que algo se presentara.  
  
-Hola Sakura, me da gusto que hayas venido- le hable mientras aparecía frente a ellos vestido con las ropas azules y el sombrero que utilizaba hace tiempo al pelear. Pero yo no iba acompañado de mis guardianes.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Eriol? ¿Hay un problema con las cartas de nuevo?- Sakura estaba algo asustada, siempre le preocupada lo que podía pasar con las cartas o con la demás gente.  
  
-No, las cartas estarán bien. Esta es la última prueba a la que debo someterte, es mi última misión como la reencarnación del mago Clow-  
  
-¿Una prueba?-  
  
Baje la mirada y moví mi báculo accionando uno de mis hechizos, en un segundo los guardianes y los amigos de Sakura se encontraban encerrados en esferas de energía.  
  
-¡¿Qué les pasó?!- Sakura corrió hacia ellos pero al tocar las esferas de energía recibió una pequeña descarga de magia.  
  
-No te preocupes, ellos están seguros ahí dentro- Era hora de empezar, mis habilidades teatrales debían ser mostradas en ese momento por mucho que me doliera hacerlo. -Sakura, es conmigo con quien debes pelear esta vez-  
  
-¡Pe-pero Eriol! ¡Sabes que no puedo ganarte!-  
  
-Pues si no puedes hacerlo, las cartas y todos los que se encuentran encerrados en las esferas, sufrirán las consecuencias-  
  
-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Yo no quiero que algo malo les pase, y no quiero luchar contigo!-  
  
-Pero debes hacerlo, ¡Debes vencerme para probar que puedes hacerte cargo de todo!- Lancé el primer ataque, y ella reaccionó al instante utilizando la carta de "Vuelo" para esquivarlo.  
  
-¿Cargo de todo?-  
  
-Así es, Sakura. Debes encargarte de que la magia de las cartas sea utilizada para el bien- Yo continuaba lanzando ataques hacia ella, y ella respondía activando más y más cartas para protegerse, pero por más que luchaba no lograba que me atacara.  
  
-¿Pero por qué debo ganarte entonces? ¡Puedo asegurarte de que las cartas se usarán para el bien!-  
  
Si quería que Sakura me atacara, debía tomar medidas más drásticas.  
  
-¿Estas dispuesta a vencerme, Sakura?- formé una esfera de energía y apunté en dirección a donde se encontraba Li.  
  
-¡No lo lastimes!-  
  
-¡Dame tu mejor ataque!-  
  
-¡Por favor, Eriol! ¡No lastimes a Syaoran!- noté que Sakura estaba llorando, y en su mano sostenía una carta, aunque se negaba a liberarla.  
  
-Si me vences, no tendré que lastimarlo-  
  
Sakura sacó otra carta y la lanzó: -¡Trueno!-  
  
Un relámpago cayó sobre mí, pero lo detuve con mucha facilidad.  
  
-Se necesita algo más que eso para vencerme ¡Ese tipo de cartas no te servirán!- sabía que Sakura trataría de utilizar cartas como la de "Tiempo", "Viento" y "Regreso". Pero no le iba a servir de nada, debía derrotarme bien y no solo dejarme fuera de combate.  
  
-¡No puedo!-  
  
-Entonces Li tendrá que hacerte cambiar de parecer- me dolía mucho verla sufrir, pero si no lo hacia, nunca la convencería de vencerme.  
  
-¡No lo hagas! ¡Disparo!-  
  
Bang.  
  
No esperaba ese movimiento, bastante inteligente si me permiten decirlo. Pero tal parece que Sakura esperaba que yo supiera sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera, se sorprendió bastante al ver que la carta en verdad funcionó.  
  
-¡E-Eriol!- corrió hacia mí, ahora me encontraba tendido en el suelo, el disparo había sido bastante exacto y tal parecía que me había dado justo en el corazón: perfecto.  
  
-¡Yo no creí que esto pasaría!- Sakura se arrodilló y trató de buscar una carta que detuviera mi pérdida de sangre.  
  
-No Sakura, dé.jalo así- le dije sonriendo, mientras notaba que debía hacer un gran esfuerzo al hablar. Las esferas se desvanecieron en ese instante, y todos corrieron para ver lo que había pasado. Eso no estaba bien, era mejor si no me veían así.  
  
-Por.favor, no tra.ten de ayu.darme-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no te ayudemos?! ¡Eriol, aun puedes salvarte!- Sakura seguía insistiendo, decidí que era mejor decirle todo, pero a como iban las cosas; la herida terminaría por matarme antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle todo.  
  
-De.debes ir a mi casa.mis guardi.anes te darán. algo, e.espero comprendan-  
  
Daidouji parecía estar entendiendo todo lo que le había dicho esa misma tarde, pero también estaba muy dolida al ver como uno de sus amigos moría. Incluso Li parecía triste, Yue y Cerberos también se hallaban bastante preocupados.  
  
-Que.que bueno que.todos e.stan aquí.- les ofrecí mi última sonrisa, esta vez si era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa genuina que reflejaba nítidamente la felicidad que sentía por dentro. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El miedo se había marchado, me sentía aliviado por haber cumplido con mi misión. Desde que nací sabía que viviría y moriría llevando a cabo mi misión como la reencarnación del mago Clow. Ese era mi destino, y por duro que pareciera, así debía ser si en verdad quería ayudar a Sakura. Con mi muerte, Sakura podía pasar a poseer todos los poderes necesarios para hacerse cargo de las cartas y de los guardianes, también tendría el poder suficiente para dejar su legado y buscar quien debía poseer las cartas en un futuro. Como persona, sentía mucho miedo de morir, temía que los demás sufriesen por mí y eso no vale la pena, no vale la pena llorar por alguien que se ha marchado. Uno debe alegrarse de que tuvo vida en algún momento, y debe alegrarse si es que nos ayudó en algo estando en vida. Por eso escribo esto, sé que debes estarlo leyendo, Sakura. Si es que escucharon unas de mis últimas palabras, mis guardianes deben haberte dado este escrito, como lo prometí, se los mostraría cuando lo terminara. Y quiero que sepan que espero no haberles causado muchos problemas, en verdad siempre lo hice con la intención de ayudarlos. Espero encuentren felicidad en sus vidas, y les pido por favor que me disculpen por no haberles dicho esto antes, pero los considero los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.  
  
Sinceramente, Hiirgaizawa Eriol 


End file.
